


Tình yêu qua màn ảnh nhỏ

by Helia (caretta)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chess, Crack, Gen, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Crack. Đơn giản là crack.X-Men: First Class AU, mọi việc ổn thỏa và không ai chết cả.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Tình yêu qua màn ảnh nhỏ

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tanvodoi.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/tumblr_lmutw6h5sf1ql4px3o1_500.png)

Sean nhăn nhó, “Ông chắc chứ?”

Alex sốt ruột, “Bảo làm thì cứ làm đi!”

Sean run rẩy đón lấy cái khăn mặt ướt, run rẩy cuộn thành cục, run rẩy nhét vào miệng.

Vừa lúc, Raven mang một bịch bỏng ngô đến hồ hởi phân phát cho cả bọn. Sean nhìn trong uất ức. Alex xùy nó,

“Bắt đầu rồi!!”

In lặng tức thì! Bọn nhỏ nín thở dán mắt vào màn hình, máy quay lắp ở góc thư viện ghi hình Charles đẩy cửa bước vào, nhiệt tình huơ huơ tay như đang giải thích điều gì cho Erik theo sau. Erik giữ vẻ mặt hứng thú lịch sự, nhưng ánh mắt chưa bao giờ rời xa vùng sau dưới thắt lưng giáo sư.

Armando lắc đầu, tặc lưỡi.

Bỏng được tiêu thụ với một tốc độ hưởng thụ trong khi hai “người lớn” đi qua các công đoạn thường nhật -- ngồi xuống trước lò sưởi, rót rượu, bày bàn cờ, chọn một tư thế thoải mái, nhìn sâu vào mắt nha--- một tiếng “rốp!” khi cả bọn đồng loạt vập răng vào bỏng ngô (khăn mặt với Sean). Hank chỉ chân vào màn hình, vẻ mặt đánh-chết-tao-cũng-không-tin-chuyện-trước-mắt-là-thật,

“Đây mà gọi là cờ á?!!”

Sean chưa bao giờ thấy mừng là nó đã nghe lời Alex ngậm khăn để ngăn giọng thét oanh vàng đến thế. TV này Charles vừa mua.

Angel, toàn thân hóa đá, nói bằng giọng hồn tử sĩ, “Hôm nay là ngày đặt dấu chấm hết cho sự tôn nghiêm của cờ vua trong lòng tớ.”

Bọn trẻ kinh hoàng theo dõi mẹ Charles và bố Erik trao đổi ánh mắt mênh mông chứa một ngàn lời ân ái mỗi khi đi xong một nước, cách Charles miết tròn ngón cái trên đầu quân tốt bảo đảm 100% đó không phải là quân tốt Charles đang nghĩ đến; cách Erik chậm rãi trượt ngón tay theo vành ly martini, mắt không rời Charles, không có chút gì trong dáng người hay biểu cảm cho thấy hắn cố ý, nhưng vẫn khiến bọn trẻ ở đầu kia tòa nhà đồng loạt nổi da gà.

Alex miết miết chân mày, tránh nhìn màn hình “Tôi muốn ra ngoài.”

Raven, “Đồ nhát cáy!”, nhưng giọng cô nàng khản đặc.

Bọn teen không hẹn mà cùng cảm thấy không khí trong phòng bỗng nhiên đặc quánh lại, trầm hẳn xuống, nóng lên vài độ và trở nên vô cùng, vô cùng, _vô cùng_ ám muội.

Thời gian chậm lại, như thể hai người lớn cố tình kéo dài vô tận mỗi nước đi, như thể có một tấm chăn bông dày trùm xuống cả tòa nhà, bọn trẻ máy móc thả bỏng vào miệng, chỉ cần có thứ để nhai trong khi chúng theo dõi cái thứ chắc chắn không phải là cờ đang diễn ra giữa hai người chủ gia đình kia.

“Đùa, tôi cứ tưởng họ lấy cớ chơi cờ để trốn vào thư viện hú hí…” Armando nuốt vài lần mới phát ra nổi âm thanh từ cổ họng khô khốc.

“Ai ngờ ‘chơi cờ’ chính là ‘hú hí’.” Alex tiếp lời, tình trạng họng không hơn là bao.

Đến lúc này thời gian giữa mỗi nước đi đã dài đến độ như bọn trẻ đang xem phim quay chậm, và tưởng như mỗi cái nhếch miệng, mỗi lần nhấc tay, mỗi tiếng vang nhỏ của quân cờ đặt xuống, mỗi _cử động_ chết tiệt của họ đều mang một tầng ý nghĩa khác. Là gợi ý, là hứa hẹn. Rất nhiều “Đêm nay…” và “Chúng ta sẽ…”, rất nhiều “Khiến cậu…” cùng “Làm cho anh…”, tất cả, chậm rãi bày ra trong một ván cờ.

Bây giờ đang là cuối thu, song lũ trẻ đã cởi sạch lớp áo khoác ngoài trút thành một đống dưới đất, nằm la liệt trên mấy chiếc ghế đệm bày quanh giá TV, uể oải cả người vị chịu áp lực quá lớn trong thời gian quá dài, nhưng vẫn không thể rời mắt khỏi cái ván cờ khiến bọn chúng tự hỏi vì sao thư viện vẫn chưa bắt lửa. Sean vừa cầm báo tự quạt vừa thở phì phì qua mũi. Hank kéo góc áo thun lên thấm mồ hôi. Bất thần, Charles trên màn hình vươn tay niết cặp môi còn dính rượu của người ngồi trước mặt.

Cả bọn hít một hơi.

Phá thế cân bằng rồi!! Từ đầu đến giờ chưa hề chạm vào nhau!! Soi mình trong đáy mắt nhau và uống rượu như thể đang hôn nhau và coi quân cờ như hàng họ của nhau thì có, nhưng không hề đụng chạm. Cả lũ tỉnh hẳn người, sáu cái đầu chụm sát lại, sáu chóp mũi suýt dí vào màn hình.

Ngoài ra, từ sau khi ngồi xuống họ cũng hoàn toàn im lặng, câu chuyện sảng khoái ban đầu của Charles nhường chỗ cho một thứ trầm mặc đầy ẩn ý. Lần đầu tiên, máy nghe trộm cài dưới gầm bàn của Hank bắt được tiếng nói, khởi đầu hơi nhiễu, sau đó rõ ràng như thể hai người đang ngồi ngay bên họ, đúng hơn, phải nói tai họ đang đặt ngay giữa chân hai người.

“Trong khi ta mới chơi được nửa ván cờ?” Giọng mang ý cười của Erik.

“E rằng chúng ta đã trêu đùa đủ cho một đêm, bạn của tôi,” Charles nói, đồng thời trên màn hình, vị giáo sư thu bàn tay vừa đặt trên môi Erik, đưa lên miệng.

Bọn trẻ nín thở, nhìn Charles vươn đầu lưỡi hồng chậm rãi liếm quanh đầu ngón cái, không muốn bỏ lỡ dù chỉ là một phân tử rượu còn vương trên đó, không để sót một chút nào mùi vị của người đàn ông trước mắt.

Loa thu phát vang lên một tiếng, không phải âm thanh, nó như một rung động, như tiếng gầm bị giữ lại trong ngực, và theo cách lồng ngực Erik đang phập phồng dồn dập, khá chắc nó là từ đó mà ra.

Charles chầm chậm rời khỏi ghế, ánh mắt khóa với mắt Erik, mỗi bước đến gần với đầu kia bàn cờ là một khuy áo mở ra. Bằng cách nào đó, anh khiến cho quãng đường hai bước quanh cái bàn nhỏ đủ dài để tháo hết mười nút áo.

Ánh mắt Erik tối đi vì ham muốn, mắt bọn trẻ cũng không ít đói khát hơn là bao. Chúng nhìn hau háu tấm lưng trần của Charles loang loáng trong ánh lửa từ lò sưởi, từng chút, từng chút một lộ ra theo tấm áo đang từng chút, từng chút một trượt xuống, như thể giáo sư đang cố tình trình diễn cho bọn chúng xem. Giây phút Charles trần nửa người quỳ lên lòng Erik, hai chân kẹp hai bên đùi hắn, căn phòng không còn một âm thanh, dù chỉ là tiếng thở.

Bọn trẻ gần như có thể cảm thấy được sự kiên nhẫn của Erik, như một sợi dây mà Charles đã thử lực suốt từ lúc bắt đầu ván cờ. Lúc này nó đã căng đến mức có thể cứa vào lòng bàn tay người cầm nó. Chỉ cần kéo thêm dù chỉ một ly, cả sợi dây và người kéo đều sẽ đứt.

Charles cúi xuống, ngậm lấy môi dưới Erik. Anh hơi mút vào, để lưỡi mình chầm chậm lần theo viền môi, trước khi đẩy vào trong, vị của Erik cùng hơi rượu xâm chiếm khoang miệng anh, khoái cảm từ đầu lưỡi ướt át và nóng bỏng của Erik truyền khắp cơ thể anh như điện giật. Charles hơi rùng mình, nhắm nghiền mắt, rên lên.

Bọn trẻ nghe mồn một tiếng “păng” của sợi dây đứt phựt.

Khi loa truyền đến tiếng ghế đổ, tiếng quần áo rách toạc và tiếng quân cờ văng khắp mọi nơi, sáu đứa trẻ gục xuống.

“Ôi mẹ ơi.” Sean nhổ khăn, quá nhẹ nhõm để nghĩ nổi bình luận gì ra hồn.

“Cuối cùng cũng làm!” Angel quẹt trán thở phào, xụi lơ trên sô pha.

Alex đã từ trên ghế trượt xuống đất, nằm thẳng cẳng. Armando nói nhanh, “Xin phép!” trước khi ôm quần chạy vọt ra cửa. Can tội khinh địch uống coca, cả lũ lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

Khi Armando quay lại, cả bọn đã khôi phục trạng thái ăn bỏng nhẩn nha lúc mới bắt đầu. Hank thậm chí đã khoác lại áo.

Phải rồi, đây là phần bọn chúng có chuẩn bị tinh thần.

“Hùng nhu vào gơi nhanh, cú chấc bôi đủ gông đó?” Sean nhồm nhoàm.

“Lão ấy mà làm Charles đau, tôi th***!” Raven nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

“Có dọa thì dọa từ trước khi giáo sư nhảy xuống nước ấy.” Alex nói dễ nghe bất ngờ, ngay cả khi bỏng ngô từ miệng vẫn bắn đều ra tứ phía.

Hank thì sốt ruột suỵt bọn kia, tay không ngừng phác thảo vào một quyển sổ nhỏ. Angel ghé sang,

“Khỉ! Ông vẽ tư thế làm gì?!!”

Hank không kiên nhẫn phẩy tay,

“Tôi là con người của khoa học. Nhìn đi, tuy năng lực của Erik có thể kéo đồ vật làm trợ giúp nhất định, biến đổi tư thế của họ phần lớn vẫn bị hạn chế do trọng lực. Tôi đang thiết kế một căn phòng có tư trường đủ lớn để họ có thể mô phỏng việc quan hệ trong chân không, nhưng vẫn giữ được lực và ma sát, cùng với vách tương tự Cerebro giúp tăng khả năng giao hòa tâm lý của họ đến mức tối đa. Nói cách khác, nó là căn phòng của Charles và Erik làm chuyện ấy đến chết thì thôi.”

Cả bọn bội phục nhìn Hank.

\--------------------------

Một giờ sau.

“Đó… đó là điều dễ thương nhất tớ từng nghe~” Raven sụt sịt. Angel cũng không kìm được nước mắt.

“… hai chúng ta là đủ, tôi tin như vậy.” Charles mỉm cười, kéo bàn tay Erik áp lên má mình.

Armando hít sâu một hơi. Alex quay mặt đi len lét chùi khóe mắt.

“… Nhanh lên một chút! Bên trái… Trái-- !#$%^(* đã nói sang bên trái cơ mà!!”

“Họ… họ thật sự yêu nhau!” Sean nức nở. Hank cũng kéo một góc áo lên xì mũi.

\--------------------------

Hai giờ sau.

”Nhanh, nhanh lên!!”

“Cố lên!! Vượt hắn đi!!”

“Một chút nữa! Chút nữa thôi!!”

“Gần hơn!! Sắp đến rồi, sắp sắp------ yessssssss!!!!”

“Vààoooooo!!!!!!!!!”

“Woohoooo!!!!!!!”

Bọn trẻ bật khỏi sô pha tạo sóng. Vỗ tay rầm rộ, hi-fi, đấm tay, ôm xiết, hôn hít, vui sướng vỡ òa tràn ngập căn phòng. Alex đấm vai Hank,

“Giỏi lắm ku ạ!!”

Sean xen vào, “Nài, công tôi bỏ thuốc vào rượu nữa chứ!!”

Raven nhảy lên đứng trên ghế, cởi áo quay vù vù trên đầu, “Khen thưởng tất!!! Tôi sắp có em bé bế rồi!!!”

“Hurrahhhh!!!!” Angel bay lên theo, hai cô gái bắt đầu nhảy. Hai giây sau, âm nhạc và bọn con trai cũng tham gia. Người còn sức kiềm chế cuối cùng, Armando, kéo Hank sang một bên,

“Thế chừng nào có triệu chứng?”

“Yên tâm, hai tháng, biết đã quá muộn rồi. Cùng lắm anh em cọ toilet một tháng.”

Alex nhún nhảy đến quàng dây qua cổ Hank, lôi kéo cậu ta lên sàn. Armando hỏi với,

“Làm sao biết là trai hay gái?”

Hank đáp lại trong tiếng gào thét hưởng ứng, “Sinh đôi!!!!!!!!!”

\--------------------------

Trong thư viện hỗn loạn sau “trận chiến”, Charles nằm thở dốc trên lớp thảm dày trước lò sưởi, hai ngón tay ấn chặt thái dương.

Thân hình rắn chắc bên người hơi động, sau đó một bàn tay quan tâm ấp lên trán anh, “Vậy mà tôi cứ tưởng bọn chúng đã học được cách giữ im lặng.”

Charles cười bất lực, “Bọn trẻ đang nghĩ bằng chữ in hoa!”

Erik phì cười, “Lừa chuốc thuốc một người biết đọc suy nghĩ. Quả là sáng kiến của những người trẻ tuổi xuất sắc.”

Bàn tay Erik giúp Charles dễ tập trung hơn vào ngăn chặn tiếng bọn trẻ, sau khi anh đẩy những suy nghĩ cuối cùng -- “nôi” cùng “gene trội từ Erik” của Raven -- vào một chiếc hộp, sập nắp lại, tiếng ồn tắt hẳn.

Charles thả lòng người, quay sang vùi đầu vào ngực Erik, bắt đầu kiểu lẩm bẩm theo dòng suy nghĩ khi anh mệt cùng buồn ngủ. 

“Phải nói để anh đổ chai rượu đó đi là một điều đáng tiếc, bạn của tôi, trong khi nó là bằng chứng cho sự thiên tài của Hank. Thiên tài, dù tôi không nghĩ anh có thể nhiệt tình đến mức này mà không có trợ giúp của thuốc. Nhưng đúng, thiên tài, không chỉ người như chúng ta, có rất nhiều kiểu đột biến khiến người ta gặp khó khăn trong việc kết hợp và duy trì nguồn..." Giọng Charles nhỏ dần, Erik trông như vừa nhớ lại điều gì...

“Erik?”

Im lặng.

Charles hơi cau mày, sau đó nỗi kinh hoàng hiện dần trong mắt.

Giọng Charles run rẩy,

“Làm ơn đừng nói là anh đã quên…”

Erik gãi đầu.

"Ờ thì..."

\--------------------------

Không ai được ngủ ngon suốt chín tháng sau đó, kể cả Erik.

Niềm an ủi uy nhất là toilet sạch đến soi gương được.

============================

Xem lại cái phim 'Khi Romeo bỏ Juliette', không viết crack sẽ chết vì tuyệt vọng.


End file.
